Latch devices are widely used for interconnecting two components. It is a highly desirable attribute that the latch device be easily actuated and deactuated and also provide a secure coupling attachment. There are roughly three main categories of fasteners or latch devices, i.e.
(1) threaded fasteners such as bolts, nuts, and screws;
(2) pin fasteners such as cotter pins, quick release pins, cowling pins, etc.
(3) latching devices such as slide bolt action, hook, rotary, and over center connectors.
While prior art fasteners are well developed, designed, and tested for their intended use, they do have some generic disadvantages such as:
(1) threaded fasteners do preload components together to a suitable value but nearly all require tools and wrenches. In addition they are hard to handle with the gloved hands.
(2) pin fasteners usually do not require tools and wrenches to operate but they usually don't have the capability of preloading joints. When these latches are used in moving vehicles, resultant joints tend to be loose and to rattle;
(3) latching devices that don't require special tools to operate are mainly special purpose and must be incorporated early in the design phase of the component.